


Sunshine

by tizamstry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, MMV - manga music video, YouTube, not technically an amv but def a genre that needs more love, that tag maketh me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizamstry/pseuds/tizamstry
Summary: “Because people don’t have wings… we look for ways to fly."(because my baby Hinata is truly a little ball of sunshine, and I couldn’t NOT make something after chapter 402.)This fanvid is a celebration of the manga, the mangaka, and Hinata’s journey.
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> All info can be found at the end; Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate-sensei. final thoughts below, but tldr; this vid is a celebration of the manga, the mangaka, and Hinata’s journey. ^-^ 
> 
> (Originally uploaded July 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I found the anime by accident in 2016, stumbled upon and into a world where, yes, I adopted many children, liked EVERY character (???), and entered one of the most meme-filled fandoms I have ever been a part of. As soon I could, I caught up with the manga, which in itself holds a very special place in my heart. I wanted to emulate in this video what Furudate ultimately made me feel: loving volleyball almost as much as Hinata did, and wanting so badly for him to succeed. 
> 
> Furudate’s storytelling techniques and art style are not new or unique (to my eye), but they are so *compelling*. If Kageyama and Hinata are the master of the quick set, then Furudate is the master of setup and payoff. I laughed more than I cried, but more than anything else, I didn’t want it to end– I think is a sentiment Kenma shared about the Karasuno-Nekoma nationals game.
> 
> Just for this moment, I wanted to try to stay true to my main takeaway from the entire series: the main character who loved volleyball so dang much he made me love it, too. :)


End file.
